


Sadism Requires A Masochist

by Mithril_P_Adament



Series: Couples and Prefrences [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: Some people just love pain and others like giving pain.





	Sadism Requires A Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head even though I don't like extreme sadism but it wouldnt shut up so here it is. Its like going from zero to one hundred in terms of explicit content but when you have an idea stuck in your head its hard to focus on other stories. Short and sweet? Note: Jeremy is an anthropomorphic Ferret while Ryo is a human woman.

I sat arms sore in the cuffs. Hanging in the silent room, face bloody, bruised to hell and back, bleeding from open wounds. I must have passed out. I heard a heavy metal door creak open though I couldn't see because of the blindfold. Shuddering at what was to come next. "Well took you long enough to wake up. You know the punishment for passing out, bitch." The soft but harsh female voice spoke. "Please..." I tried to say with what strength I had left. I felt a whip strike my upper back. I screamed feeling a new gash, followed by a slow trickle of blood. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK!" The voice screamed. 

She struck me again and again, each drawing a scream so intense I felt as though my vocal cords would give out with the next. I felt a hand force my mouth open then a gag. "I didn't say you could scream either." The voice said in an intense and controlling voice. "Now shut the fuck up!" She said as she put a taser to my neck and activating it. My body tensed convulsing harshly. Tears fell from my face as I let out a pathetic whimper. Next thing I knew an alarm went off. "Shit we're gonna miss Game Of Thrones if we don't start cleaning up." 

I could feel her smirk as she most likely noticed I finished already. "Jeez, must be doing something right..." She said unlocking the cuffs and supporting my weight with a practiced touch. "You came with out me even touching you." She said leading me out of our basement. "Oh no you did plenty..." I said weakly. "Hey don't pass out again okay?" She said in a much softer tone. She laid me down on my stomach on the couch in the living room. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was awoken by the feeling of alcohol going in my wounds. "Ah fuck!" I bit my tongue. "Easy." She warned "I need to sterilize these wounds, baby." She had the heavy duty first aid which meant I needed some stitches too. 

"Maybe we should ease up then?" I said sarcastically, which got me rewarded with another bandage drenched in alcohol to be put on my back. I sucked in a breath. "Don't start talking crazy, now. You can deal with that but not some alcohol?" She asked mockingly. "Well I'm sorry for only getting off to you and your whip."

"You really are a masochist, you know that?" She said jokingly. "And you are a sadist..." I said feeling her pour more than enough alcohol into a wound. "Well at least I only do this once a month. But I may have gone a little to far this time, it will be a while before we can play like this again." She said. My heart sunk. "I... I can still wear the collar right?" I asked worried. "Of course you can. Just no walks outside for a little while."


End file.
